


The Race Against Time

by Ink_Boi



Series: Lost Time [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mah first story, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Boi/pseuds/Ink_Boi
Summary: It started like any other week, a terrible Monday. After that, it all went downhill into the torture chamber no one wanted.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Killer/Dream, Nightmare/Cross, dust/blue, horror/lust
Series: Lost Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Star Sanses

The smol known as Cross was currently traveling outside of the Dark Palace. Nightmare had gone to do... something. Cross was left in charge. Today was different though. The oreo was going over to Outertale. Ink and Error weren't on good terms and Lust had sent him on a mission. 

Upon his arrival, Cross was greeted by someone who he could only refer to as his friend. Ink waved. "Cross, didn't expect to see you here. What's up?"

"Nothing much just needed a break from the palace." Cross sat down next to Ink. "How's it with the others?" Ink looked hesitant.

"Well, Dream started dating. He's not complaining about Killer. Or anyone in the gang really. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how's Error." Ink looked somewhat expectant. Cross knew what he was thinking. 

"He's- He's good. Not really coming out of his room much. And every time he comes out he has a ton of new puppets. I've seen a couple of yours in some of the times I've gone in his room." Ink looked down. 

"Ah. Okay... Don't know what I expected to hear. It's been a couple of months, I want to forgive him Cross, I really do. But he killed so many of them I, I-" Ink started crying. Cross hugged him. The two sat like that for a while. After Ink had cooled off, Cross decided to speak again.

"There was this one time, it was pretty late, and I overheard Dust and Blue arguing. Something about Underswap being targeted again. Dust was mad because he wasn't the one choosing. Blue was mad because he thought Dust should try and stop them. After some time, they just ran out of steam, saw it from the other's side. I don't know the compromise, but they're fine now." Ink nodded. "You should try talking to Error, work something out" Ink got up.

"Thanks, Cross, I'll try. But right now I've gotta go. I'm meeting Dream in Dreamswap, he wanted to talk to me, later!" Cross waved bye as Ink made his paint portal and leapt through. The oreo got up and started heading home. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone straight back to the Dark Palace, but this time he wanted to talk to Blue for some help with Ink. So off he went journeying through the Multiverse until he arrived at his destination, Underswap.

The little blue Sans was at his station fixing up some puzzles while his Papyrus was standing around being lazy like normal. Cross approached and as soon as he said hi Blue hugged him.

"Cross! You're here! I want you to check out my new puzzle, it's an electric maze! No human could ever pass this!" Cross, having been with his own Papyrus back when Xtale was still a thing, knew exactly how it would turn out.

"It looks great Blue, I'm sure that it'll work"

"Mweh-heh-heh I knew you would like it! So, why are you in Underswap?" The Sans asked with enthusiasm

"Look, Blue, you know how Ink and Error are together?" Blue nodded vigorously "Okay, well, they're having a bit of trouble, and I want you to help them, got it?"

"Of course!" "Okay, thanks Blue." And after that, they said good-bye. Cross left and started back home. Of course, it was so freaking dark outside it's a miracle he was able to see anything. But no matter, he hadn't made it back yet and that's all that matters


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to go home, Cross gets caught in something that's a bit more bloody than he's used too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to switch to Cross's POV. I'm probably only going to use third person on occasions

I walked through the forest that was closer to the Palace. A great place to be. It was night, so there were tons of fireflies all around. Lust showed me around this place when I first joined the gang. He's a great guy honestly. Of course, he also warned me of other AUs that hang out here, like Underfell and Swapfell. I think he said something about one called Demotale or something.

The forest was filled with life, the lightning bugs that floated around lazier than Sans Classic, trees swaying in the evening breeze. And blood, little drops of blood littered the ground. How unsettling. I continued on trying not to think too hard about the blood. It was probably just some animal hunting or something... Right? Then there was the loudest crash imaginable. A distant tree shook and a sharp yelp of pain rang out over the trees. I ran over as fast as I could to help the person out.

And that's when I saw it. A large skeleton, covered in dripping black goop, one who could've passed as Nightmare, they were yelling at a small skeleton who was cowering against the bark of the tree from earlier.  
**"Spiral, I will not repeat myself again. It's simple. Go in and kill them"**

 _"B-but Shattered sir"_ The skele was young, in a simple sky blue hoodie that was caked in blood. The Nightmare looking octopus glared at the girl, I assumed she was a girl, she had a skirt... Lust would have yelled at me for that... Nevermind... _"I understand."_ And the two left. I sprinted as fast as I could back to the palace, not aware that they heard me.

The dark palace was in sight, I made a sprint to the large entrance doors, but I wasn't out of the woods quite yet, literally. A slimy tentacle wrapped around my ankle and pulled me deeper into the forest.

 **"What do we have here?"** It was the Shattered thing. **"One of Nightmare's gang I suppose?"** He smirked. **"Send him a message for me will ya?"** I was petrified. The thing then stabbed one of its tentacles straight through my eye socket. Marrow dripped onto the ground, my vision went blurry and I could feel myself start to pass out. **"Tell him Shattered said hi"** And with that he walked off, leaving me standing alone with only a tree for support. Slowly, bit by bit, my vision got darker and senses got fuzzier until I was unconscious.

(Hope y'all like Nightmare cuz it's his POV now)

Where the heck Cross? Lust explained he was in Outertale with Ink, but no one was there. The others started searching too, but it might be days before we could find him.

"We could just call him" Horror explained holding up a phone. There was a moment of silence from the others, I tapped my foot impatiently.

 **"THEN FREAKING DO THAT ALREADY"** I yelled at Horror who instantly started dialing Cross's number. I sighed and then back to following Lust. They seemed to know the most about where the oreo might have gone. Soon we ventured into the forest. **"Lust, why are we here?"**

"Cross likes walking around here with me sometimes, he could be-" He was cut off by the song Megalovania. Lust and I looked at each other before the smaller Sans gasped and bolted off. I listened only for a few more seconds to hear it was not classic megalovania, but rather, Horror's. Then, shouting over the tree, Lust called out. "That's Cross's ringtone for Horror!!" I followed quickly after him. Soon the song stops and all we're left with is the sound of birds chirping and quiet coughing- This time I led. As we got closer, Lust pushed past me.

And then he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... New chapter? Also, that AU Cross didn't know is Demitale.


	3. Figuring It Out/Healing The Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has to deal with the threat of a new enemy and keeping Cross safe in case they decide to attack again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Nootmare's POV!!

I ran over to Lust only to see a clearing ahead of us. Looking farther down, I saw it. Cross was sprawled out on the ground with a large part of his skull broken off. His marrow stained the surrounding area. Lust was slowly walking towards Cross.  
"I can heal him, it's no big deal" Lust whispered to himself. He approached his friend before kneeling down and picking up the piece that broke off. I followed him hoping to help or at least to provide comfort. The piece looked to be smaller than the amount Geno had melted, but it was still huge. Flecks of dust came off of it from being detached from its soul for so long. "W-we have to g-et him b-back home. T-t-there's no way I c-could heal him out h-here" I nodded and picked up Cross. The only other damage that I noticed was after I was holding him. It looked like he had gotten slammed into a tree, there was a crack on his spine, luckily, it didn't look too big.

We didn't talk the entire time as we rushed back to the others. As soon as the palace came into view, Lust ran ahead and called Dust over. Before Lust and Cross became apart of the gang, Dust Paps used to be our healer, would take a ton of magic out of him and his bro though. The others all looked as I came running out of the forest with Cross. Most were faces of shock, Error and Horror seemed less shook than the others.

 **"C-come on guys, we need to help Cross"** Lust motioned for me to place the oreo on a soft patch of grass as Dust and Paps came over to see how much damage was really done. The two pushed everyone away and started talking silently. 

"As of right now, we have two choices on healing Cross. Either we go out and get the supplies to make it work with just our magic-" Lust started

"Or we can go to the Star Sanses for help because there is no way Lust and I alone can help him." Dust looked at Papyrus, both had troubled looks on their faces.

 **"Which one do you guys think is best?"** I asked hoping it didn't involve Dream

"For now," Papyrus spoke up "The best option is to get the supplies. Although most of it will be expensive. A lot of magic stabilizing technology, medical glue, if we can find the sort for skeletons. Then after that, it really only matters on how well Cross takes it." The other healers silently agreed. "But before anything, we should tell you what to buy. Dust, Lust, and myself will group the remaining gang to go on different supply runs." After that, it was Horror, Killer, Error, and I accompanied by Lust and Dust, as Papyrus was a far better healer. Horror and Dust went to get stabilizers, Killer and Error were tasked with getting bandages and health items, Lust and I were looking for the medical glue or staples/stitches that would work for a skeleton. Each group had about 5,000 G to spend, hopefully enough for any major equipment that Cross might need.

"N-nightmare?" Lust asked I nodded, I wasn't capable of speaking at the moment. "There might be some _complications_ in healing Cross"

 **"What do you mean"** I choked out.

"He doesn't have one soul, he has two that are soul bonded. We have to find things to keep Chara's levels of Determination stable. If not their soul will shatter and most likely kill Cross in the process" We had all known of Chara, and they seemed to be pretty chill for the most part. At first, we thought they were just a ghost monster like Nabstablook. Dust was the first to even know of Chara's existence because he also has a ghost following him around. "There is no way around it. A human soul is strong on its own, as is a monster's. But once you soul bond the two, they both become vulnerable. The best we can do is keep a stable amount of DT flowing through Cross during the-"

 **"That store had the glue,"** I said. Glancing through a store window I was able to spot a bottle of the stuff Lust had mentioned earlier. Lust and I walked in and bought the glue before walking around looking for something that stabilizes DT. Nothing. We left to meet the others. Dust and Horror had a wagon with a stabilizer and what looked like a bottle of DT. Papyrus ran to his brother. He took the DT and with some help dragged the wagon over. We all helped in setting Cross up. 

After he was ready, the three (two) healers went to start their jobs. There was a bit of quarreling for a bit which raised suspicion, then Dust pointed to the DT as he was talking. Then there was agreement. Papyrus injected the DT into Chara's part of the soul. Then the real work began, and by that, I mean Lust screamed, again. The rest of us ran over to see what happened. 

"Nightmare, we might have a problem." Dust said. Lust was frantically trying to heal Cross's other broken bones while trying not to look at his skull. "I-I have no idea what happened, but we can't just heal his skull. We need to keep the piece from dusting, but we can't reattach it."

 **"Why not, what happened?"** Dust looked back at Lust who had tears streaming down his face.

"Whatever attacked Cross.... It-it" Dust had a worried look in his eyes "There's some sort of black negative goop, i-it seems to have the same properties as yours b-but, it seems to be leeching off his magic..."


End file.
